


Smile

by Sasha_Holler



Series: Hold on to me [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, Flashbacks, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Holler/pseuds/Sasha_Holler
Summary: Все, что должно было случиться в первый раз, случилось.Тони любит, когда Роуди улыбается.





	

Да, Тони Старк был способен занимать очень много места. Вообще всегда, везде, и ничего не зависело от его действительной величины.  
Роуди так вообще ощущал, что жизнь его и пространство в ней - все было залито Тони Старком как глицерином, рука колышется, если поднять.  
Он, ручку сортира локтем открывающий, лелеющий свой невидимый пузырь, толстостенный оградитель не то что от чужих рук - от недостаточно стерильного воздушка, которым окружающие должны дуть ему в жопу, он, звездочка Старк Тони, Смотри-но-не-Тронь, иногда душил его своей лаской до полного общественного неприличия. Роуди не сразу привык, но потом привык. Как привыкает тот, у кого в жизни не было кошки, а потом она появилась, и жизнь перестала быть прежней без внезапного тыканья мордочкой в локоть с длинным, взрыдным “Врррооооудииии-я-тррреееззвввввврррр!”, и без шлепанья гнущейся теплой тушки прямо на спину, когда ты спасся вроде бы от него на диван (Бенсон как копрофил обмазывается своими паршивыми сносками. На кой черт ты читаешь? Лучше брать пример с древних китайцев, что предпочитали трахаться с ослами, тогда как мы вынуждены у них учиться) И локтем еще как даст.  
Тупенький пухленький детский подбородок сзади в плечо - тык.  
“Это у тебя что?” Чавк-чавк. Что за манера жрать ему в ухо.  
И со временем (довольно скоро, надо признаться) эти кошачьи шевеления становятся такой частью твоего упругого личного пространства, что без них уже как-то все не то, и пустота начинает дразнить фантомами его пушистых вторжений, ровно как в те разы, когда оборачиваешься на тычок мнимого лба меж лопаток и вспоминаешь, что ты один в казарме, все ушли.

Они были чудовищными мальчишками, высокомерными маленькими задницами, завернутыми друг на друга не только на почве привязанности, но и ощущения исключительности. Золотой мальчик и мальчик серебряный, один - чудо, феномен, диковина, другой - отличник всего на свете, вечный староста и всегда-то чья-нибудь гордость и радость.  
Кто им был еще нужен, кроме друг друга, при таком раскладе?  
Даже удивительно, почему это не случилось тогда, хотя было столько для этого возможностей у разгневанной юности, неуравновешенной ни душевно, ни гормонально.  
Это был новый девяностый год, и они его праздновали. Старк снял под это дело целый коттедж, хотя мог бы разрушить и свой. Но с беспечностью, свойственной молодости в целом и ему лично, хотел оставить бардак чужим людям.  
Тысячу раз виденная в прямоугольном экране новогодняя вечеринка в цветах и звуках гомерически-романтических молодежных комедий. Роуди только что бросила Шона, и теперь-то, спустя годы, ему не в чем было ее обвинить, характерец у него тогда был тот еще. Да и у нее. (как иначе они продержались целых три месяца).  
\- С но - вым го-доааааааааа! - ахнула разноцветная, разноголовая, разношерстная шевелящаяся толпа и стала складываться попарно, завершая отсчет судорожными поцелуями. Еще не затих грохот каблучков Шоны в мозгу Джеймса (и не отгорела ее плюха на его глянцевой щеке, а ведь он любил ее, любил, это была любовь первая и крепкая, как водка, которой он сейчас ее запивал, но так уж вышло. Она все не верила, что он пойдет туда, куда покажет ему ждущая благодарности “военка”, маленькая пацифистка, храни нас бог от факультета международного права, а он сказал, что сделает это в любой момент, потому что так правильно), как Тони, будто минога присосавшийся к стриженой блондиночке в черной бахроме, оторвался от нее и заорал как помешанный:  
\- Эй, Роуди! Ты чего не целуешься? Неееет, ну так не годится, лапочка моя, если бы я хотел твой точеный мавританский фасад таким кислым, я бы... Девочки, кто-нибудь, подсластите Роуди, будьте добры! Пока мой Роуди не нацелуется, новый год не настанет! Я серьезно говорю, одеваемся и по домам, празднику конец!  
Он помнил, как веселые девчонки, восклицая в притворном ужасе и хохоча, покатились к нему со всех сторон как бильярдные шарики, Тони сгребал их на него, словно великодушный ребенок, что делится мороженым с печальным приятелем, уронившим свою сласть на раскаленный июльский асфальт.  
На какой-то момент Джеймса накрыло обвалом звонких, милых, радостных помадных поцелуев, и он не мог не разнежиться в этих искренних мокреньких клевках, засыпавших и лицо, и шею, и уши, басово звенящие, если чмок попадал прямо в середку.  
Кто-то целовал его в улыбку, мало-помалу раскрывшую губы, и это было так кстати сейчас для него, после жгучей водки, пролитой в себя вместе с невидимыми слезами. Слезопровод Джеймса Роудса был замкнут внутрь него надежно, словно он носил воображаемо-существующий френкогербертовский дистикомб, не пускающий ни миллилитра влаги во враждебную атмосферу.  
Бурливый целовальный клубок потихоньку распался, отхлынул немного, влившись обратно в густую толпу, испускающую фонтаны золотого серпантина и радужные бумажные взрывы, а у него на губах продолжился тот с улыбки начавшийся поцелуй, слишком уже длинный и целенаправленный для смешливого новогоднего подарка, как все прочие. Все взрывалось над головой, осыпая их сверкающей стружкой и брызгами фольги, и это был Тони на том конце поцелуя, что стало понятно еще до того, как Роуди приоткрыл глаза. Кололись в уголках губ его неряшливо сбритые пубертатные усишки, над которыми они вдвоем столько потешались весь прошедший год. Значение звука “хм!”, который раздался у Джеймса во рту, открылось только спустя годы. Кто-то рядом взвизгнул и захлопал в ладоши, выразив восторг, треснула хлопушка, и новый год пришел.  
Если бы Тони Старк отлепился и сразу попятился в толпу, дав ей себя всосать, Джеймс успел бы крикнуть “ну ты болван психованный!”, но Тони сначала отлепился, а потом чмокнул его еще раз (на кой черт, Тони, на кой?) и только тогда стал отступать спиной вперед, и, перед тем как исчезнуть, пальцы воткнул в уголки губ: “улыбайся”, прибавив поверх еще пару движений бровями.  
Джеймс улыбался, покачивая головой, пока он уходил, и больше в ту ночь его не видел. 

Тони был из тех друзей, которые начинают стонать и охать, когда тебе звонит мама. Мама всегда говорила “Это там Тони? Привет ему”  
Уже потом, в какой-то период после девяностого года, когда он говорил с мамой по телефону, она спрашивала “А как там Тони? Как не знаешь? Вы что, поссорились?”  
\- Нет, мама, мы не поссорились, орал он в трубку, просто я занят, видишь ли, я тут продолжаю воевать, мама, и это никогда не кончается. Только подумаешь, что все кончилось, как опять. Посмотри новости, если хочешь узнать, как Тони.  
\- Если будешь так со мной разговаривать, Джеймс… - начинала мама и не заканчивала, ей даже не надо было заканчивать, чтобы военный летчик Джеймс Роудс, уже получивший медаль за Кувейт, облился холодным потом. 

Следующий новый год вместе они отпраздновали только в девяносто шестом, и вспомнить о нем было нечего (да и то ничто не без труда).  
Он не донимал Тони не потому что был сволочью, а потому что видел, как на него действует каждое “как ты” после девяносто второго года, да и самому казалось в то время, что он как будто бы задает этот вопрос самому себе в зеркало, только многократно увеличивающее количество дерьма.  
Но нежность между ними, как ни странно, хоть и фантастическая в своей нелепой искривленности, все жила и даже росла, давала причудливые отростки, пускала слепые корни. Как их маленькая привычка сидеть за маленькими столами, прижавшись под ними коленями, будто иное положение разбросает их по открытому космосу.  
Они все еще были чудовищными. Мальчик золотой и мальчик серебряный, гений и герой, тот, кто отливает пули и тот, кто ими стреляет.  
Не надраться на вечеринке, где ты почетный гость, говаривал Тони Старк, пока они надирались, вообще даже как-то неприлично. Ты совершенно напрасно, друг Роудс, строил мне рожи, потому как я… о-о, да ты совсем расхристался, лапочка моя.  
Роуди и правда чувствовал, что позорно и абсурдно насвинячился тем ничтожным количеством отвертки (отвертки, господь иисус!), которую усасывал, пока строил рожи Тони Старку, говорящему на редкость бестолковую речь про то, что его пожертвование в фонд призвано… Кажется, он перепутал фонды, кому пожертвовал и на что, и в речи боялся, что выдаст себя, потому обходился какими-то чрезвычайно округлыми формулировками.  
\- Речь твоя была редкостная г..галиматья, - заявил Джеймс, давно уронив лицо в шею Тони. Жесткий край рубашечного воротничка пилил кожу под глазом, но он никак не мог переменить положение, неожиданно отыскав вот такую безупречную позу, в которой его не тошнило.  
\- А если бы я засмеялся? Сказал бы, вон с того столика герой войны почетный летчик Роудс, забыл твое очередное звание, птенчик мой, меня смешит и корчит морды, а я и сам уже пьяный вообще-то… Честное слово. две недели назад была точно такая же вечеринка, мне показалось, что я там. Нет, тебя там не было. Роуди. Роуди!  
\- М-м! - взревел в него Джеймс, как поваленный бык.  
\- Классно, что ты зашел. Хочешь уйти?  
\- Мг-м… - гукнул Роуди, Тони нажал какую-то кнопку, и пол начал поднимать их вверх.  
Оказывается, они сидели на диване в открытом лифте. Джеймс был к этому не готов, показалось, что он поднимается, а внутренности его остаются на месте. Не стошнило его чудом - возможно, потому что он успел вырубиться раньше, а по природной силе духа и военной выучке в бессознательном состоянии не блевал.  
Момент включения сознания никогда нельзя отследить. Джеймс не думал, что выключился надолго и ожидал прийти в себя на том же диване, но получилось на другом, в синей темноте и тишине, в которой очень гулко, как в церкви, отдавалось тяжелое дыхание двоих человек. Одно из которых было его.  
На ощупь он последовал по вздохам и окунулся в только догнавшее его ровным слоем размазанное томление, ощущение плотного тела в своей атмосфере, и наконец сложившегося из запахов, контуров и объемов Тони, сидящего на нем верхом, дышащего на него и обцеловывающего его лицо как-то по кругу, висок-щека-подбородок-и так далее. Он был чисто выбрит сегодня, какая-то история о том, что спалил в лаборатории левый ус, и не хватило духу оставить так. Он и без того слишком большой оригинал.  
Столь долгожданные и некстати утерянные усы должны были что-то уже поделать с его по-прежнему сусальной, румяной, безответственно детской мордой, куксивой губошлепостью, носом-пипочкой, кнопочкой. А темнота еще и с этого бесстыжего лица обожрала лет восемь прошедшей жизни, съела все слезные борозды.  
Горящее ядро томления, найденное по дальнейшему ветвистому пути, укрывалось в штанах, в одном нескончаемом движении оглаживающей его руки.  
Джеймс взял его за локти и остановил движение тела, но не лица. Тони терся губами о его правый висок, о тонкий слоек жесткого войлока волос, и липко проныл в ухо:  
\- Ро-оудс, не обламывай. Тебе жалко? Вот он, по крайней мере, не против. Подремал бы ты еще, мы бы с ним все успели.  
Джеймс поднажал и отодвинул его с риском для своего уха, по которому проехались влажные зубы.  
Глаза Тони были чернее темноты, по старому правилу, ночью худшая маскировка - белое и черное, и второе видно не хуже первого, если не лучше. Черное в белом, их радужки и белки, зрачки и зубы, рубашки и галстуки, плато и пустоты, и они сами. Что голые, что одетые, все одно, как две мишени, олени в автомобильных фарах.  
\- Ты что, настолько себя ненавидишь? - спросил Джеймс у него, и надутые губы Тони, такие красные, что в темноте черные, разошлись с лопающимся звуком. И он со вздохом уронил свой лоб на его лоб, свои растерянные горизонтальные складочки в хмурые вертикали Роудса. сблизившись, все складочки расправились, и Джеймс закрыл глаза, сглотнув. А руки сами гладили предплечья Тони, положившего ладони ему на бедра, у самого паха.  
\- Никого больше не подцепил что ли? - спросил Роуди наконец, слегка двигая головой, чтобы две совмещенные выпуклости лбов перекатывались друг по другу с нездешней, бессильной, беззубой нежностью.  
\- Я тебя подцепил, - отозвался Тони уверенно, сделав ударение на “тебя”. - Ну а что?  
\- Ничего. Иди ложись.  
\- А ты?  
\- А мне надо. В сортир мне надо. Ты мне прямо вот сюда давишь. Видишь куда?  
-Из окна сбежать хочешь?  
\- Тут пентхаус, если я верно помню.  
\- Но ты же летчик.  
\- Иди ложись в кровать, дубина. Я приду.  
В туалете он опустился на колени перед унитазом, и его рвало так долго, так изобильно, таким неиссякаемым шипящим потоком всего, что хранило его осклизлое содрогающееся нутро, что он бы не удивился, если бы в конце увидал на дне унитаза в луже блевотины и вывалившихся потрохов свою медаль за Кувейт.  
Потом он помочился, скорее оправдывая первый предлог для своего ухода, нежели по строгой необходимости, как следует выполоскал горящий от блевотины рот и разделся, скинув на пол свои черно-белые шкуры. После чего вышел, избегая смотреть в зеркало.  
Кровать в этом бескрайнем пентхаусе еще потребовалось найти. И Тони в ней, как котенка в слишком большой для него корзинке. Завидев голого Джеймса, он, клоун несчастный, пискнул наигранно и подтянул к голой груди простынку, ни дать ни взять мормонская невеста, у которой при нехоженом парадном крылечке черная дверца не замыкается вообще. Джеймс забрался к нему под одеяло, придвинулся, подложив руку под голову, и тем самым, нарочно ли, по наитию ли, воспроизвел сцену почти восьмилетней давности, уютную ретроспективу на чердаке.  
Тони не упустил параллель, подтек со своей стороны и прижался.  
\- Просто понимаешь, пьяным без антракта можно и вафельницу выебать.  
\- Преклоняюсь перед твоим опытом.  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Так вот зачем был нужен антракт? Не спутать меня с вафельницей?  
\- Соковыжималкой.  
\- Именно так меня называли в частной школе для богатых мальчиков и маленьких морячков, - Тони подкапывал теплым рыльцем его подмышку, пока не достиг ее предела, где и приютился. - Роудс, не баюкай меня, чертов сын. Я и тогда был не прочь.  
\- Хорош бы я был… - сказал Джеймс, и ему навстречу поднялось лицо, курьезно пахнущее его подмышкой.  
\- Не сомневаюсь даже.  
И они чмокнулись. Потом еще раз, и еще раз, и с четвертого раза уже не распались, а целовались, долго, долго, долго, разно, находя удовольствие в том, чтобы поймать замешкавшуюся губу, верхнюю ли, нижнюю, и оттянуть, и закусить, и всосать. Тони был горячий и лизучий, и когда Джеймс обнял его и притиснул, звездой раскинув свою темную пятерню по его пояснице, звук “хм!”, который раздался у него во рту, хлестким пинком выбросил его прямиком в девяностый год.  
\- Твою мать, - выдохнул он, забывшись.  
\- Что? - вскинулся Тони, кажется, на секунду даже напуганный этим, глаза выдали.  
\- Я тебя обнял тогда? Честно.  
\- Ха! Обнял он. А как задницу стиснул, не помнишь, пьяная ты харя?  
\- Как, вот так?  
\- А!  
Он поцеловал и проглотил это “а” с серединки, и замял его, собирая разрозненные потоки в чашечку, в чашу ладони, обминающей стиснутое, перенося на пальцах быструю судорогу с его нижней губы в углубленную тень втянувшегося пупка, полоска размазанной слюны блеснула и растаяла быстрее, чем иссякла на его пальце, рисующем незавершенный кружок.  
Забавный факт, хорошо различимый в как следует встряхнутой шапке с забавными фактами - Тони стонал и ахал совсем не так, как изображал для его мамы. И хмурился, и жмурился, и нежненько кусал подушку, сдвигал лопатки и головокружительно сжимался весь и везде, когда улавливал его дыхание, поцелуи, сплющенное лицо на своей спине, а затем раскрыл все - и рот, и глаза, и брови, и его длинный заливчатый стон похож был на визгливый вопль человека, с радостным хохотом сбросившегося со скалы в ущелье.  
И даже в этой шутке нашлась своя правда.  
Той еще соковыжималкой оказался Тони Старк.  
Представления Джеймса об идиллических смущенных беседах и шуточках вполголоса, пока мирный сон не накроет их до утра, рассыпались в пыль, когда Тони забежал к нему в душ, выжал его оттуда, чем-то долго там громыхал, а затем вернулся и плохо вытертым мокрым комом сверзился в постель, потребовав добавки.  
А затем и третий раз, отметая самыми радикальными приемами, самым чувственным шантажом попытки робкого физиологического протеста, будто становясь с каждым разом еще бодрее, чем был, пока из Роуди неостановимо утекала жизнь. После третьего он не то что ни единой шуточки не осилил, а выключился так, словно провалился в случайно открывшееся параллельное измерение, но и когда выпал обратно, изрядно там побившись об углы, встретил солнечный полдень, отраженный в глазах Тони, сидящего на нем верхом.  
\- Пр-риэт, - мурлыкнул он, игранул бровями и плюхнулся на него как доверху налитый водный шарик, игривый колобок, штурмующий сумрачный заспанный рот, как он его ни уводил.  
\- Тони, Тони, у меня во рту кошки нассали… - пытался образумить его Джеймс.  
\- Я знаю, знаю, потому я тоже не почистил зубы. Из солидарности, - пробормотал он и раскрывшимся на лету ртом с нетерпеливо бьющимся там языком завернул остальные возражения ему за губу, где им было и место.  
Они бойко потрахались четвертый раз при дневном свете, и после этого можно уже было вообще не испытывать никакой неловкости, даже если она еще плескалась вонючей мутью с обмылками где-то на донышке сознания.  
\- Оооох, - Старк соскользнул с него, как с механического быка для родео, увалился поперек кровати, затылком на живот, закинул ногу на ногу, покручивая в ступней и перебирая в воздухе пальчиками.  
\- Ты маньяк бешеный, вот чего, - сказал Джеймс, потирая пальцами глаза и выковыривая из уголков подсохшую утреннюю слизь.  
\- Я просто подумал, вдруг ты в окно все-таки выпрыгнешь. Решил уж, надо с тебя все взять. А по утрам я козлик ебливый, не без этого. Если накануне не очень умер.  
\- Прям-таки это все? - пробормотал Джеймс, не открывая глаз. - Тогда странно, такая богатая жизнь и такая бедная фантазия.  
Он мог бы собой гордиться. Второй раз привел Тони Старка в такое изумление, что он не нашелся с ответом. Во всяком случае, не сразу. Но потом весь пошел волной, встрепенулся, замяукал:  
\- Ми-ми-минуточку…  
\- Тихо! Нет! Нет, ничего уже! Ей-богу, если опять полезешь, я нет, но он точно в окно выкинется. Серьезно.  
\- Ладно, ладно, не плачь, дядя Тони тебя не трогает. Сигаретку? - Старк отполз и свесился с краю кровати, шаря в куче своих одежек, и вернулся в прежнюю позицию с умопомрачительным порстигарчиком, с каким-то цыганским золотом по крышке.  
\- Не, - отказался Роуди, поморщившись.  
\- Хорошо, - Тони опустил обратно длинную белую палочку и вынул желтоватую загогулинку, утонченную к кончику. - Косячок?  
\- Да, пожалуй.  
Они не спеша раскурили огрызочек, помолчали, Тони мечтательно смотрел в потолок, передавал мятый косяк, принимал обратно, и все это с таким расслаблением, наслаждением и даже, пожалуй, ясным внутренним ликованием, что было за него радостно. Джеймс поглаживал его теплые итальянские вихры-волнушки, сражаясь с одним завитком, все падающим на лоб каштановой искрящейся запятой. Он ее уберет, а она снова назад, насмешливо уклоняясь от его пальца, спружинивая и опадая на мягкий золотой лоб.  
\- Спасибо, что не говорил никакой херни, - произнес Тони наконец, сладко затягиваясь, едва сомкнутыми губами касаясь замусоленного кончика косяка.  
\- Пожалуйста. Но ты сам ее сейчас говоришь.  
\- Это верно. Но все равно, сделай мне какой-нибудь похабный комплимент. Как надо такой, чтоб зубы свело.  
\- Нахрена?  
\- Ну пожалуйста. Мне надо. Ну давай, здорово будет. Посмачней только чтоб.  
\- Сочная задница, - нисколько не затруднился Джеймс, закинув руки за голову и блаженствуя в пришедшем наконец покое.  
Тони захрюкал, разбрызгивая из межзубных щелок и ноздрей клочки едкого марихуанного дымка.  
\- Сытный большой член, - выдал он в свою очередь, секунду поискав вдохновение на потолке.  
\- Бесподобно сосешь, - подхватил Джеймс, пока еще держался, но чувствовал зарождение бури.  
А Тони уже не сдержался, вместо ответа только пахнул невыговоренным слогом, зажмурился и захохотал, дергаясь и сотрясая затылком его бедный живот, где гулко колебалась пустота.  
\- Я ж говорил, здохохорово, - прохихикал он, сияя, пока Джеймса в зеленоватом дурмане тоже колотило на подушке от чудовищного смеха, который рвал лицевые и брюшные мышцы с одинаковым неистовством.  
\- Оме… омерзительно!  
\- Еще как. Люблю твою улыбку, - Тони вытянул руку и на секунду вложил палец под его верхнюю губу. Таким неожиданным, непосредственным жестом, только в его исполнении способным быть милым, а не гадким. - Между зубами как бы щелка, но не щелка, а точечка, будто они вот тут разошлись, а потом раздумали. Когда ты на этот раз уезжаешь?  
\- Скоро. Но не раньше, чем смогу сдать анализ мочи теперь, - Джеймс докурил косяк, раскинул руки и со стоном утонул головой между двумя подушками, неосознанно повторяя свившийся на секунду из ночной синевы силуэт Тони, вот так ровно себя разбросавшего, обнаженным горлом и содрогающимся животом вверх. Как никому, подумалось Джеймсу в тот момент. Только мне. Вот зачем это ему.  
Наверное.  
А ему?  
\- А точнее? И сам не знаешь?  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Не скажешь, - понятливо отозвался Тони. - Ладно, я понимаю. Все секретно. У меня так же. Плюнуть некуда. Когда-нибудь ты будешь только мой. Чего смеешься? Мой Роуди. Мне надо.  
\- Тебе всегда надо, чтоб только тебе. Все на свете.  
\- Да. Все на свете. И Роуди.  
\- А тебе сегодня куда-нибудь надо?  
\- Куда-то надо. Всегда надо. Может, меня уже ищут, - он зевнул и повернулся набок, глядя на Джеймса через равнины его живота и груди. - Даже наверняка. Каникул больше нет. Все меня хотят, а я хочу в джакузи. Ты со мной? Не морщись. Неужели те триста раз, что мы заплывали вдвоем, теперь с фактом неплохих потрахушек стали…  
\- Неплохих? - переспросил уязвленный Джеймс.  
\- Ох ты господи, терминология - вечно не моя сильная сторона, - Тони уже спрыгнул с кровати и замер в арке, сквозящей из сокровенной части номера в прочую (он толком ее даже и не видел). - Я б сказал “невероятный перепихон”, если бы это не звучало как имя для супергероя. Готов в этом поклясться, если ты перестанешь делать вид, что моя задница - не лучшая из задниц, что тебе перепадали задаром.  
\- Наилучшая, - подхватил Роудс, с весельем наблюдая за его ужимками и - что греха таить - за волнением солнечного отлива в наилучшей сфере (то есть на), когда он в томной динамике поворачивался на носках влево-право.  
\- Ох! - польщенно откликнулся Тони, изобразив кокетливое недоверие в лице.  
\- Наикруглая. Такая честь - разменять с нею триста первую джакузи. Иди напузыри пока полную лохань, будь паинькой.  
\- Не буду, - невыносимый Старк закусил нижнюю губу с шипением, до звона хрястнул себя по правой симметричной (в дозволенной живому объекту степени) ягодке и отправился “напузыривать” обещанную джакузи.  
Но пока еще не скрылся совсем, обернулся вдруг и, удаляясь спиной вперед, пальцы воткнул в уголки губ.


End file.
